


CS Ever After

by ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99/pseuds/ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99
Summary: My collection of unrelated CS drabbles/ficlets.





	1. Introduction

Hi! I just wanted to give ya'll a quick word of welcome and explain exactly what's going on here. This is going to be where I post all my Captain Swan drabbles or ficlets, (I generally use drabble by the original 100 word definition.) Basically anything too short to warrant its own post. These will be unrelated, and from all sort of genres. Some may be deleted scene fics or canon divergence, some will be modern AUs or Enchanted Forest AUs, and some will be future fics. Just, anything CS. So, thank you for checking this out. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Happy Birthday, Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start us off, I have a little Captain Duckling ficlet for you. You may recognize the lines at the beginning. They're taken directly from the show. I'd really appreciate knowing what you all thought. Thank you for reading, and without further ado, here's your story.

Emma closed her eyes and blew out the candle. When she opened them again, it was to the applause of her people. She smiled into her parents beaming faces. 

"So tell us, Princess," shouted her mother's friend and loyal guard, Grumpy, "What did you wish for?" 

"Not a thing," Emma said, "Everything I could ever want is right here." 

`````````````````````````````````

Emma kept her head down, pulling her cloak tight around her as she hurried down the dock. When she saw the handsome pirate waiting for her, however, she forgot all need for secrecy and ran straight into his arms, greeting him, - as always - with a long kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, Killian brought his hand up and caressed her hair. "Happy birthday, Love," he whispered. 

Emma leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you at my party." 

Killian smiled sadly. "I wish I could have been there. Did you make a wish?" 

"Of course. I wished I didn't have to keep this - us - YOU a secret."

Killian pressed his lips against her forehead. "Someday, Princess. Someday."


End file.
